Inner Sakura
by Anime-Baby10
Summary: This is a twist off of the Chuunin exams when ino and sakura fight.when ino hops out of Sakura's mind,Inner Sakura becomes the domonant mind and she is a completly different person.NarutoxSakura.Chapter 4 is up.I'm done,i might make a sequill.
1. Sakura's Other Mind

"Rahhhhh Ino get out of my head!"

"Haha I got you now."

"D-did Sakura-Chan win?"

"No Naruto I don't think she did."

"Hahaha."

"Yeah she won."

"Not quite."

"Oh no Ino got her."

"I Sakura Haruno-"

"No Sakura snap out of it,you've worked so hard don't get beet by that lame Ino girl!!!"

"Haha stupid Naru-Ahhhh whats wrong with my head!"

"_You can't control me InoPig!!!!!"_

_"_What how can you have two minds?!"

_"I said get out!!!!!!!!!"_

"Grahhhhh Release!"

Ino shot out of Sakura's head and back into her own body.

"How...how can she still stand?!"

_"Hahaha you can't beet me Ino...because the real Sakura is here!"_

"Real what are you talking about?"

_"I'm not that snotty little brat anymore,I'm the emotions i'v kept inside." (Inner Sakura is now the dominant mind.)_

"Your that other mind aren't you!"

_"Man it feels good to be out.not to mention i'm stronger then that little brat anyway."_

Sakura focused her chakra and channled it so it was visable around her.

"Ah I can see her chakra."

"Woohoo go Sakura!"

The chakra was so entence that it was flowing off of her,then there was a small flicker then it happened again larger this time.

"What's going on?!"

Sakura let out a battlecry and all the chakra around her became bigger and turned pink.

"What the pink chakra?!"

_"Now Ino you lose."_

Sakura at blinding speed dashed forward and was behind Ino and she kicked her right in the head.

"Ahhhhh how she get so fast?!"

Sakura ran at her again and grabbed her off the ground,drug her on the floor and slammed her into the wall.

Sakura blew the hair out of her face.

_"She's done I win."_

Ino fell to the ground not moving.

"The match is decided...Sakura haruno is the winner!"

"Wow Sakura you did it!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and blew him a kiss.

"Did...did she...just do what I think she did?"

Choji nudged him in his side.

"Looks like you got a girl Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

Sakura got back up to the stands and stood beside Naruto.

"Um Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura reached over and held Naruto's hand.

_"I'm fine now."_

Naruto blushed, and the rest of the chuunin exams went on.


	2. Why Me and Not Sasuke?

It's a few hours after the 3rd Hokage's funeral and Naruto is walking Sakura home.

"Naruto-Kun you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know Sakura-Chan." He paused.

"I can't help but worry about how Konoha will function without the old man."

Sakura held his hand tight.

"Hey everything will be ok; they will find a new Hokage."

"But Sakur-."

Sakura cut him off with a soft kiss, and then pulled back.

"Please Naruto…I don't like it when you worry."

Naruto smiled a little.

"Ok Sakura-Chan."

"Good; now come on."

Sakura pulled Naruto by the hand.

"Hey Sakura-Chan you next did tell me why you decided to go out with me instead of Sasuke."

"Well I figured that Sasuke isn't interested in me and probably never will be."

Sakura leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I bet you that he's gay too."

Naruto fell to the ground laughing; Sakura tried to hold it in but she burst out laughing.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree.

"What are you two doing?"

Sakura and Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at Sasuke then started laughing again.

"You two are annoying." And Sasuke jumped off into the trees.

"You know what? I bet he is gay."

"Wow, I don't think i'v ever laughed that much in my life."

"Me either."

Sakura smiled softly, leaned over and deeply kissed Naruto.


	3. There love

Today is the day of The Cherry Blossum Festival. And Naruto decided to take Sakura out to the festival.

"Mom my Kimono doesn't fit right."

"And if you would stop wiggleing around in it I could get it to."

"I'm sorry mom but I can't help it, i'm excited."

Sakura got giddy with excitment when she thought of Naruto.

"There it's done."

Sakura spun around and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful in her pink and red kimono with her now semi-long pink hair hanging over her shoulders, sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Sakura you better get going or you'll be late."

"Oh right, thanks mom."

Sakura walked to the front door as she was about to open it Naruto opened it.

"N-Naruto-Kun I thought we were going to meet at the festival?"

"Well I wanted to walk with you and I wanted to give you this."

Naruto held out a single pink rose.

"Oh Naruto it's beautiful."

Sakura put the rose in a vase on the stand.

"So ready to go Naruto?"

"Yeah let's go."

So Sakura and Naruto walked down to the festival, hands held, and ran into Ino.

"Wow you two are going out?!"

"Um yeah Ino we have for a while now."

Ino started laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny Ino?"

Ino stopped laughing and looked at them.

"OMG you two are serious, well I won't get in the way of a miracle."

"Miracle?"

"Yeah with that forehead i'm suprised boys even talk to you."

A vien on Sakura's forehead bulged out and she gripped her fist.

"Ino how dare you say that about Sakura-Chan!"

Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto in suprise.

"Sakura is the nicest, most beautiful girl in konoha! And I love her!"

Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"N-Naruto-Kun."

"Come on Sakura we are leaving."

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm and they walked off.

"Um hey Naruto-Kun about back there...thanks, no one has ever defended me like that before."

"Well I couldn't stand to let her talk badly about you."

Sakura stopped and looked at the ground.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah Sakura what is it?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Every word I said back there was the truth and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sakura began to cry, she put her hands over her face.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?"

Sakura flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Naruto I love you too!"


	4. A Birthday Suprise

Sorry that it took so long to update guys,but i just updated so read and enjoy

* * *

It had been about 6 years since Naruto and Sakura confessed their love for one another.By now Sakura and Naruto were both Jonin,and Naruto was about to get his own team of Genin,and Sakura was now the villages top medical ninja,and...today is Sakura's 19th birthday and Naruto has something **very** special planned.

"Thanks for taking me out for my birthday Naruto-Kun."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"It's my pleasure Sakura-Chan."

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Kunai la' Kakashi."

"Isn't that the resturant Kakashi-Sensei opened?"

"Yup,and he gave you and me a discount since he is our sensei."

So Naruto and Sakura arrived at Kunai la' Kakashi a little while later.

"Ah is it isn't my students,what brings you two here?"

"Naruto took me here for my birthday."

"Oh I see,your guys table is right over there."

"Hey meet me at the table Sakura-Chan I need to talk to Kakashi-Sensei."

"Ok."

Sakura walked over to there table and waited,Naruto leaned over to Kakashi's ear.

"Is everything in place?"

"Every things in check Naruto,sure you want to do this?"

Naruto smiled and looked over at Sakura.

"Of course I do...I love her."

"Then I wish you good luck."

Naruto walked over and sat across from Sakura.They ordered and Naruto poared them some wine.

"Thanks again for doing this Hun."

"Oh i'm sure you'll be even more thankful in a minute."

Sakura sipped some of her drink and wondered what he meant,she looked at him as he took a drink and when he lowered his glass he had a ring between his lips,Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of it.Naruto wiped it off and came over to Sakura's chair,he got on one knee and looked up at her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

Sakura was speechless,she started to cry.

"Your supposed to say something Sakura."

"Yes."

She wiped a tear away.

"Yes i'll marry you."

Sakura started crying as she watched Naruto slide the ring on her finger.

* * *

So did you like it?? hope you did plz review. thank you


End file.
